The present invention relates to the field of collapsible support structures.
The present invention is related to the application entitled COLLAPSIBLE STRUCTURAL FRAME STRUT WITH POP-IN-CONNECTOR, filed on the same date as the present invention with the same inventor and under the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. Nos., 3,968,808 and 4,026,313, each entitled COLLAPSIBLE SELF-SUPPORTING STRUCTURE, issued to Ziegler, respectively on Jul. 13, 1976 and May 31, 1977 each disclose collapsible structural support frames having a geodesic form. The ""808 patent discloses: xe2x80x9c . . . a collapsible, self-supporting structure is disclosed wherein the structure is made up of a network of rod elements pivotally joined at their ends and forming scissors-like pairs in which rod element crossing points are pivotally joined. The network consists of a plurality of pairs of inner and outer apical points where groups of radiating rods are pivotally joined. The outer apical points lie on a surface of revolution such as a spherical section and each group of rods radiating from an inner apical point lie essentially in a common plane whereby to effect the self-supporting action. For any pair of apical points the group of rods defining the inner apical point radiate in their common plane and join rods of other groups at the surrounding outer apical points.xe2x80x9d Abstract. The ""808 patent states that xe2x80x9c . . . a preferred universal pivotal connection at the apical points is illustrated in FIGS. 12-14. As shown, each element has a double-ended fan flot 130 through which a wire ring 132 passes so as to allow universal movement of the rod elements. In the embodiment of FIG. 1, there may be as few as three elements intersecting at an apical point and as many as six elements, as shown.xe2x80x9d Col 5, line 66-Col. 6, line 4. The ""808 patent also notes that: xe2x80x9c . . . referring more particularly at this time to FIG. 25, certain principles of the construction according to FIG. 1 will be apparent therefrom. The FIG. 1 construction may be further explained in terms of conventional geodesic nomenclature. Specifically, the FIG. 1 embodiment is constructed as a four frequency icosahedron in which one of the triangular regions is illustrated in FIG. 25 and, in FIG. 26, all of the triangular regions are shown but laid out in flat form so as to give a better understanding of the elements involved.xe2x80x9d Col. 7, lines 53-61. Similarly, the ""313 patent discloses a xe2x80x9c . . . self-supporting structures and panels of diverse shapes are disclosed in which basic assemblies of crossed rod elements are employed to achieve the desired shape. Further, the crossing points of crossed rod elements in the structure involved may include limited sliding connections which effect transfer of collapsing force to other crossing points which are pivotally joined. An improved hub structure for pivotally joining ends of the rod elements at the outer and inner apical points is also disclosed.xe2x80x9d Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,247 xe2x80x9c . . . a collapsible frame for use in erecting tents, insect screen rooms, shade awnings, canopies and the like at camp sights, back yard patios and other outdoor venues. The collapsible frame includes a plurality of telescopic legs for providing vertical structural support and a plurality of comer pin joints with one of the pin joints fixedly mounted upon a corresponding one of each of the telescopic legs. A plurality of horizontal support arms is included with one of the arms positioned between every adjacent pair of telescopic legs and attached to the corresponding comer pin joints. A mid-span hinge which includes a sliding sleeve is centrally positioned along each of the horizontal support arms. The mid-span hinge is flexibly collapsible when the sleeve is disengaged and is rigidly inflexible when the sleeve is engaged. A bottom slider is adjustably mounted upon each of the telescopic legs and is attached to the horizontal support arms which are connected to the corresponding comer pin joint. Finally, a plurality of top support members is included where each is anchored in a corresponding comer pin joint for stabilizing the frame. In the present invention, the telescopic legs, mid-span hinges and bottom sliders each cooperate to collapse the frame.xe2x80x9d Abstract. The ""247 patent also disclosed that xe2x80x9c . . . centrally positioned along each of the four horizontal support arms 162 is a mid-span hinge 188 clearly shown in FIGS. 1, 3 and 4. Each of the four horizontal support arms 162 is circular and comprised of a lightweight material such as, for example, aluminum. The length of each of the four horizontal support arms 162 is interrupted approximately at the center of the span thereof forming two opposing, open-ended mid-span terminal ends 190 and 192 as shown in FIG. 3. Extending outward from each of the open-ended terminal ends 190 and 192 is a pair of connectors 194 and 196 having penetrations formed therethrough. Connectors 194 and 196 may be comprised of plastic having an outer surface which exhibits a low coefficient of friction such as Teflon. Positioned between the pair of connectors 194 and 196 is a pair of parallel positioned plates 198 and 200 swivelly attached to the corresponding connectors 194 and 196, respectively, of each of the horizontal support arms 162. The parallel positioned plates 198 and 200 are attached to each of the corresponding connectors 194 and 196 as by, for example, use of a pair of rivets 202 through the penetrations formed in the connectors 194 and 196 as is shown in FIG. 3. Mounted over each of the horizontal support arms 162 and the mid-span hinge 188 is a sliding sleeve 204 shown in FIGS. 1, 3 and 4. The sliding sleeve 204 is cylindrical in shape and can be comprised of aluminum or a high strength plastic material such as polyvinylchloride (PVC). Further, the sliding sleeve 204 can have an inner surface (not shown) coated with a low friction material such as Teflon to minimize resistance to sliding. In the view of FIG. 3, the sliding sleeve 204 is disengaged and the mid-span hinge 188 is exposed and capable of swivelling. Under these conditions, the mid-span hinge 188 is flexibly collapsible and cooperates with the telescopic legs 108 and the bottom slider 130 to enable the collapsible frame 100 to collapse into the reduced size posture as clearly shown in FIG. 9. Located on the surface of the horizontal support arm 162 is a first mechanical stop 206 as shown in FIG. 3. The first mechanical stop 206 serves to limit the travel of the sliding sleeve 204 away from the mid-span hinge 188.xe2x80x9d Col 7, line 47-Col. 8, line 11.
The ""247 patent goes on to explain that xe2x80x9c . . . each of the top support members 174 comprise two portions best shown in FIG. 6. An outer portion 220 is shown fitting over the end of an inner portion 222 at a lip 224. With this arrangement, the inner portion 222 can be separated from the outer portion 220 under pressure. Running the length through the interior of each of the top support members 174 is an elastic cord 226 as shown in FIG. 6. The elastic cord 226 can be connected on each of its ends to the interior of each of the top support members 174 in any suitable manner such as, for example, by tying. The function of the elastic cord 226 is to urge the mating of the outer portion 220 with the inner portion 222 of the top support member 174 while simultaneously enabling them to be separated. This design facilitates the collapsing of the superstructure 106 but also prevents the outer portion 220 from being separated from the inner portion 222.xe2x80x9d Col. 9, lines 7-22.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,412 and 5,632,293, each entitled COLLAPSIBLE SHELTER WITH FLEXIBLE, COLLAPSIBLE CANOPY, Aug. 25, 1998 and May 27, 1997 to Carter, disclose that xe2x80x9c . . . the collapsible shelter includes a truss and canopy framework that permits a flexible, collapsible canopy to be moved between a raised position and a lowered position. The collapsible shelter includes at least three legs supporting flexible poles removably mounted to the tops of the legs and forming the framework of the canopy. X-shaped truss pairs of link members are connected to each of the legs on each side of the shelter between adjacent legs.xe2x80x9d Abstract. The ""412 and ""293 patents also disclose that xe2x80x9cthe present invention provides for a collapsible shelter with a flexible, collapsible canopy framework that can be raised to provide increased headroom, strength and stability, and can be lowered to provide a reduced profile to the wind. The invention provides for a collapsible shelter having at least three legs supporting a collapsible canopy supported by flexible poles removably mounted to the tops of the legs. At least two perimeter truss pairs of link members are connected to each of the legs on each side of the shelter between two adjacent legs. Each of the X-shaped perimeter truss pairs of link members are essentially identical, and include two link members connected together by a central pivot, with the first link member having an outer end connected to the upper end of one leg, and the second link member having an outer end slidably connected to the leg. The first and second link members are pivotally connected together in a scissors configuration so as to be extendable from a first collapsed position extending horizontally between two of the legs to a second extended position extending between the legs. The two perimeter truss pairs of link members on each side are connected together at their inner ends. The collapsible shelter preferably has four legs, but can also have three, five, or more legs. At least two flexible pole members are also provided that are removably mountable to the upper ends of the legs of the shelter to extend across the shelter to form a structure for a flexible, collapsible canopy. The canopy also preferably includes a cover secured to the upper ends of the legs. In a currently preferred embodiment of the invention, the flexible pole members comprise a plurality of segmented poles formed from a plurality of pole sections that are removably connectable together, and that are removably mounted in indexing holes in hinge means affixed to the upper ends of the legs, and the pole members are similarly removably connected together by a central hub that is preferably permanently connected to an inner end of one of the pole members. When the pole members are connected together and inserted in the hinge means of the legs, the pole members forming the canopy can flex and move between a normal raised position and a lowered position by exertion of a downward force on the top of the canopy, such as by a strong wind, to reduce the profile of the shelter that would be exposed to the wind and still provide rain run off. To facilitate this aspect of the invention the flexible poles in a currently preferred embodiment are made of a composite material such as fiberglass, but a variety of materials such as metal tubing and other composites can be used for such purposes. Col. 1, line 53-Col. 2, line 34.
The ""412 and ""293 patents go on to disclose that xe2x80x9c . . . in the currently preferred embodiment, four flexible pole members 82 are provided, corresponding to the number of legs, as is illustrated in FIGS. 6, 7 and 12. While a variety of materials such as metal tubing, composite tubing (tubing made of resin impregnated fibers) or solid composite poles may be used, the flexible pole members currently preferably each comprise segmented flexible poles formed from two fiberglass pole sections 84 that are removably connectable together, with an inner end 86 of one of the pole sections bearing a metal jacket 88, made of aluminum or steel for example, into which the adjacent inner end 90 of the other pole section is insertable, to join the pole sections together. The pole sections are preferably hollow, and an elastic cord 92 runs through the longitudinal centers of the pole sections. An outer end 94 of the cord of each pole member extends through an indexing aperture 96 in the hinge means, and is secured to the hinge means such as by a knot. The inner end 98 of the cord is secured to the inner end 100 of the pole member, such as by a knot, so that the pole sections of the pole member are biased together. The pole members are removably receivable for mounting in the indexing apertures 96 in the hinge means affixed to the upper ends of the legs. In a currently preferred embodiment, a central hub member 102, having four symmetrically located indexing holes 104 for removably receiving the inner ends of three pole members, and for permanently receiving the inner end of a fourth pole member, mounted in a hub indexing hole, such as by an adhesive such as epoxy, for example, for joining the pole members together.xe2x80x9d Col 5, lines 14-38.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,682, entitled COLLAPOSIBLE TENT FRAME, issued to Yoon on Feb. 21, 1978 discloses xe2x80x9c . . . a collapsible tent frame has all of its parts permanently connected to one another to provide a complete single unit and is easily changeable between a fully deployed condition, a partially deployed condition and a compact collapsed condition by simple manual manipulations. In either its fully deployed condition or its partially deployed condition, the frame is adapted to receive and support a tent fabric or other covering to provide a shelter lending itself to a variety of uses.xe2x80x9d Abstract. The ""682 patent also discloses that xe2x80x9c . . . the frame is unitized insofar as all of its parts are permanently connected with one another and it is shiftable between a compact collapsed condition and at least one deployed condition.xe2x80x9d Col 1, line 67-Col. 2, line 2. In addition the disclosure of the ""682 patent notes that xe2x80x9c . . . a more specific aspect of the invention resides in each leg of the frame including an inboard section, an intermediate section and an outboard section with the outboard section being pivotally connected with the intermediate section for movement relative to the intermediate section between a folded condition and a spread condition. The intermediate section is also pivotally connected to the inboard section for pivotal movement between folded and spread conditions relative to the inboard section; and likewise, as previously mentioned, the inboard section is movable relative to the hub between deployed and collapsed positions. When all of the inboard sections are deployed relative to the hub and all of the intermediate sections are spread relative to the inboard sections, the outboard sections may be either spread relative to the intermediate sections to provide a fully deployed frame providing one form of structure, or the outboard sections may be folded relative to the intermediate sections to provide a partially deployed frame providing another form of structure. In either the fully deployed condition or the partially deployed condition of the frame, struts extending between adjacent pairs of legs aid in controlling the angular spacing of the legs and in thus rigidifying the frame, the struts each being made of two arms pivotally connected to one another and to their associated legs to permit collapsing of the frame.xe2x80x9d Col 2, lines 26-51. The specification of the ""682 patent goes on to say that xe2x80x9c . . . In the deployed condition of the frame, the arms 74, 74 of each strut are locked in their relatively aligned positions shown in FIGS. 2 and 16 by a suitable releasable locking means such as the sleeve 80 shown in FIGS. 13, 14 and 15. That is, in the aligned and locked arm situation of FIG. 13, the sleeve 80 fits over the joint between the two arms to prevent relative pivotal movement between such arms; but, the sleeve is slidable to the position of FIG. 15 at which the joint is freed to allow relative rotation between the arms. A spring 82 in the sleeve frictionally holds the sleeve to whatever position it is moved.xe2x80x9d Col 5, lines 32-41.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,971, entitled BUILDING CONTRRUCTION WITH TENSION SUPPORT SYSTEM, issued to Ethridge on Aug. 3, 1999 discloses xe2x80x9c . . . a structural system for a building wherein multiple elongate rigid structural members, in the nature of posts and beams, include internal tensioning cables which, upon an end joining of the structural members, are interlocked and tensioned to each other and relative to a fixed foundation.xe2x80x9d Abstract. The specification of the ""971 patent goes on to say that xe2x80x9c . . . basically, the construction system utilizes a plurality of rigid, compression-accommodating structural members, preferably tubular, defining upright support posts, roof beams, cross beams, and the like. The rigid structural members are stabilized by elongate tension members, generically herein referred to as cables,received through each of the structural members and end joined, upon a proper tensioning thereof, at or immediately adjacent the adjoining ends of the structural members. The joined cables ultimately extend through uprights and are in turn anchored to an underlying foundation either in the nature of a solid cast concrete slab with anchoring loops extending therefrom, or individually cast footings associated with each upright.xe2x80x9d Col. 1, lines 40-53.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,570, entitled FOLDING PERIMETER TRUSS REFLECTOR, ISSUED TO Gilger et al. on Feb. 22, 2000 discloses a xe2x80x9ccollapsible support structures, fold-up perimeter trusses, principally for deployable high frequency parabolic antennas used in spacecraft.xe2x80x9d Col. 1, lines 5-7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,026, issued to Lin on Feb. 16, 1999, entitled UMBRELLA SHAPE TWO LAYERS FOLDABLE TENT, disclosed a xe2x80x9ctwo layers half automatic foldable tent is comprised of a framework, an umbrella surface, and a tent cloth. The framework is enclosed on the outside of the tent, while the umbrella surface is expanded on the framework above the tent cloth, wherein the framework is presented as an expanding structure. The opening and closing of the umbrella frame is completed by a controlling rope. Any user may easily install the tent, the lower primary frame of the umbrella frame may be folded upwards as the framework is closed, thus it may be stored conveniently and may be carried. Another, since in the present invention, the umbrella surface and tent cloth are designed as the two layers type thus the sunlight, rain water and snow will not contact the tent directly, and the people within the tent will be safe and comfortable and the lifetime of a tent is prolonged.xe2x80x9d Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,552, entitled GEODETIC TENT STRUCTURE, issued to Niksic et al on Mar. 12, 1991, discloses a xe2x80x9cself supporting collapsible tent structure having a tension bearing polygonal shaped floor member defining a first tent level, a plurality of hub members each carrying a plurality of sockets which are pivotal about axes which are co-planer and are interrelated one to the other as the sides of polygon, a series of said hub members disposed in a plane at a second tent level which is spaced apart from said first tent level and whose sockets are pivotal in a first direction, and additional series of said hub members disposed in a plane at a third tent level which is spaced apart from said second tent level and whose sockets are pivotal in a second direction, opposite to the said first direction, a single, apex forming hub member disposed at a fourth tent level and whose sockets are pivotal in said first direction, a first plurality of compression rods, the ends of which are seated in the said sockets of the hub members in slightly curved polygonal planes defined and bounded by the rod members and a second plurality of compression rods, one end of which are seated in sockets of the hub members at the second tent level and the other end of which are connected to the perimeter of the floor member.xe2x80x9d abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,956, issued to Nelson on Apr. 22, 1986, entitled RIGID AND TELESCOPING STRUT MEMBERS CONNECTED BY FLEXIBLE TENDONS, discloses a xe2x80x9cconstruction kit consisting of rigid or telescoping elongate strut members which may be attached together by flexible tendons to form a variety of designs and model structures. The invention places no limits on the number of struts which can be attached at one vertex or their relative angles, and the length of each strut may be varied within broad limits. Furthermore, the end of one strut may be attached not only to the end of another, but to any point along its length. Accordingly, an almost unlimited variety of constructions is possible.xe2x80x9d Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,876 discloses a xe2x80x9cback pack frame is comprised of tubular frame members which upon separation permit extraction of pairs of tent frame components stowed therein. The frame members and tent frame components are thereafter rejoinable to provide a geodesic tent frame. The tent frame components, upon extraction from a stowed position within the back pack frame members, are positioned in a divergent manner as permitted by a wire hinge component interconnecting the paired tent frame components. The back pack frame members are slotted at their ends to permit such divergent positioning of the associated tent frame components and include limit stops to prevent complete separation of the tent frame components from their frame member. The back pack frame members themselves are coupled to one another by flexible wire inserts and, in a modified form, by molded socket members. A back pack bag may be supported either externally on the back pack frame or, alternatively, over frame members.xe2x80x9d Abstract. The disclosures of the above referenced prior art are hereby incorporated by reference.
None of the foregoing discloses or suggests solutions to the problems with the foregoing which do not fully satisfy the needs for s compact, light weight, fully portable and exceptionally strong, once assembled, collapsible support structure. The present invention satisfies those needs more effectively than the above described prior art.
A method and apparatus is described for providing a collapsible support structure, which may comprise a plurality of interconnected frame sections each of which may comprise a first elongated rigid member having a first end and a second end; a second elongated rigid member having a first end and a second end; wherein the first end of the first elongated rigid member and the second elongated rigid member are hingedly joined; a collapsible elongated member which may comprise an elongated flexible tensioning member connected between the second end of the of the first elongated rigid member and the second end of the second elongated rigid member; a first hollow tubular rigidizing member extending along a portion of the length of the elongated flexible tensioning member; a second hollow tubular rigidizing member extending along essentially the remainder of the length of the elongated flexible tensioning member; and a rigidizing sleeve member slideably mounted on the first or the second hollow tubular member and sized to slideably engage the other of the first and second hollow tubular when the first and second hollow tubular rigidizing members are essentially axially aligned and the rigidizing sleeve member is positioned to slideably engage each of the hollow tubular rigidizing members to form a collapsible elongated tubular member extending essentially between the second ends of each of the first and second elongated rigid members and having the elongated flexible tensioning member axially disposed therein. The apparatus and method may employ the interconnected frame sections on the form of a triangle or a parallelogram, and may form a portion of a geodesic structure, such as a truncated icosahedron, which in turn may have first and second lesser circle polygonal shapes, with the hingedly joined first ends of the first and second elongated rigid members being joined at a corner of the first lesser circle polygonal shape and the collapsible elongated tubular member forming a side of the second lesser circle polygonal shape. The method and apparatus may use one-piece elongated rigid members. The sections may form parallelograms using first, second and third elongated rigid members and first and second rigidizing means, with each of the rigidizing means in each section forming a side of a separate one of the lesser circle polygonal shapes.